Un amor de cuatro estaciones
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: Este es un oneshot SasuNaru situado en un universo alterno y lleno de ridiculeces, aún así espero que lo lean, lo disfruten, y que dejen sus comentarios independiente de su opinión ,claro .


¡Uf! ¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y es que la verdad nunca imaginé que el colegio iba a quitarme tanto tiempo T_T ¡aún tengo tantas historias inconclusas! Estoy cayendo en depresión... de todas formas, por temor a que mis dedos se atrofien o mi cerebro se seque escribí esta historia. Espero poder adecuarme pronto y hacerme más tiempo para escribir n.n

P.d. : no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ¿si?

¡Nos vemos!

**_"UN AMOR DE CUATRO ESTACIONES"_**

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke! ¿cómo se conocieron?

Todo comenzó con esta inocente pregunta

- simple coincidencia - aseguró este último

-¡Sasuke! ¡Creí que habíamos acordado la respuesta! - lo golpea – ¡fue el destino, el destino! - declaró mirando en rededor con ojitos brillantes

- uno bastante raro... era redondo, viajaba a 100 km/h y me envió al hospital con dos fracturas y una derrota a cuestas

-¡ah! ¡recuerdo eso! Fue en el festival escolar ¿no? Esa pelota confundió todo, fue un enredo...

-Si, bien... ¿Te gustaría escuchar nuestra historia Sakura-chan?

- claro

- Verás Sakura-chan todo comenzó el verano siguiente a ese desafortunado suceso... - suspira- si, en verano aquella estación que nos regala incesantes horas de ocio en medio de calles sofocantes, cielos despejados y deliciosas frutas, pero por sobre todo... es aquella estación en la que se dejan a un lado los estudios, aquella que te permite moverte a tus anchas e incurrir en la inexperiencia de enamorarte dejandote influenciar por los grados de más y la escasez de helado... justo como le sucedió a cierta pareja... aquel verano en el que nos conocimos

- ambos nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel... curiosamente en habitaciones contiguas, así que no tardamos en conocernos – apuntó el otro, interrumpiendo bruscamente los delirios del rubio

- ese verano fui a trabajar con Kakashi- sensei, así que aproveché y me quedé en su hotel, al cual llegó Sasuke, días más tarde... la verdad, nos hicimos amigos al día siguiente de su ingreso, cuando fui a asear su habitación y encontré un par de... - Sasuke cubre su boca rápidamente

- no te detengas en ese tipo de detalles – comentó, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa- además recuerdo perfectamente como te aparecías noche por medio pidiéndome que durmiéramos juntos por tus dichosas pesadillas

- ¡no era mi culpa que eligieras chicas que chillarán como los hijos de Gotzilla!

-¡Mira quien habla!

- mm... aunque ya que lo mencionas recuerdo que en un par de ocaciones... despediste a esas chicas por... mi ... - lo mira con ojitos brillantes- ¡Sasuke! - se lanza a sus brazos pero el otro le ataja

- será mejor que continuen , ¿Aún estoy aquí saben?... - comentó la chica mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo.

-de acuerdo... como ya dije, nos hicimos amigos y soliamos salir juntos... al menos eso fueron las dos semanas que pasamos juntos...

-¿sólo dos semanas? ¿No creen que se apresuraron mucho?

- ¡Sakura-chan aún no termino!. Bien, el día antes de marcharnos del hotel... Sasuke me invitó a la playa... y mientras observábamos el hermoso Sol de mediodía...

-¿observábamos? ¿Estás loco? ¡Intenta hacerlo y tus ojos se convertirán en chicharrones!

-¡No eres nada romántico!

-¿Que tiene de romántico ver el Sol? ¡Eso es más bien un intento suicida!

-¡Guaa! ¡Sasuke! - sin esperar respuesta, el chico sale de la habitación haciendo pucheros

-¿eh? ¿no van a terminar la historia? - mirada asesina por parte de la chica- sasuke-kun..

- suspiro- ... Estaba llegando el final del día (eran casi las doce pero naruto no me soltaba) así que debía despedirme... y...

**Flash Back**

- Escucha... yo también la pasé muy bien contigo y todo, pero... las vacaciones están terminando y tengo que irme a cass... ¿estás llorando?

-no entiendes, no quiero que esto acabe siendo un verano más para ti... ¡esto no es un juego!

-¿eh?

-¿Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos?

-¿viéndonos? pero si solo salíamos como amigos, ¿no? Y gran parte de las veces nos encontrábamos por casualidad

-yo...¡sólo quería tener unas agradables vacaciones, pero...! ¡yo sólo quería divertirme pero...!

-¿pero? ¡Oye no dejes tus frases inconclusas! - tratando de calmarlo

-¡tú arruinaste todo!

-¡espera un segundo! ¡Creí que éramos amigos y que la pasamos bien juntos! ¿A qué viene esto?

-¡tú... me dejabas para coquetear con chicas!

-¡claro soy un hombre!

-y... ¡no me dejaban dormir por las noches, incluso tenía pesadillas!

-Bueno, nuestras habitaciones están juntas

-¡persigues todo lo que tiene puesto una falda!

-¡ese escobillón con peluca era engañoso!

-¡me hablas de todoas esas cosas sucias que haces!

-¡El recoger basura es trabajo comunitario! ¡Y el estiercol sirve como un excelente fertilizante!

-¡Y cada vez que me invitabas a salir, era en una cita doble!

-Bueno, ¿nunca has intentado hacer una orgía?

Sin pleno aviso, el rubio cae al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente

-está bien, está bien... solo bromeaba- repetía el otro intentando calmarlo- tranquilízatey empecemos de nuevo ¿si? Cuando haces este tipo de cosas no puedo pensar bien – comentó mientras miraba el cielo distraidamente

El otro toma unas bocanadas de aire, y luego de calmarse comienza "otra vez"

-tú... ¡me dejabas para coquetear con chicas!- le grita con megáfono, haciendo que las personas que pasaban cerca voltearan a ver

-¡o-oye!¡ Era literal! ¡Lo decía literalmente!

Carita de interrogación

-vas a matarme- sonrie- escucha... aún no me has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir,¿ no? Las vacaciones acaban mañana, nos iremos hoy... es "ahora o nunca" ¿no te parece? – agregó sonriente

Ante tal reacción Naruto se hace falsas esperanzas y decide sacar aquello que tenía pensando llevarse a la tumba y que casualmente estaba revelando - aunque indirectamente- minutos atrás

-me gustas – confesó de manera tímida

-¿eh? ¡espera un segundo! ¿Qué pasó con XX-chan? (no se menciona el nombre para que no tomen represalias en su contra)

-¿Quien es ella?

- la que llevaste a tu cuarto la otra vez... te escuché gritar su nombre, entre jadeos- agregó un tanto incómodo

-eso... sólo jugábamos a la lucha libre - aclaró sonriente- además no es que a ella le gusten los chicos

-¿en serio? Pero...

-¿estás celoso?

-No, más bien impactado...

-si, bueno... yo tampoco lo tomé con mucha calma cuando me di cuenta de mis...

-¡XX-chan! Tenía la esperanza de que nos pudieras presentar...

-¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? - preguntó con lágrimas de rabia brotando de sus ojos

-¿eh?

-¡tú mismo lo dijiste!¡ya no nos volveremos a ver!

-Si, bueno... - algo indeciso- no sé que decir...

-entonces no te gusto - haciendo pucheros

- no podría decirlo...

-entonces ¿siempre besas a tus amigos?

-¡Claro que no!.. a veces... tal vez- haciéndose más pequeño a medida que habla

-¡¡estúpido!!

-¡espera!¡ no me golpees por fa...! ¿eh?

el otro sale corriendo

-es un chico tan raro... - suspira- supongo que tengo que ir a hablar con él ...

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿en serio salió corriendo?

-si, aunque tuvo su lado bueno... fue la primera vez que lo vi de espaldas... fueron unos hermosos 7 minutos

-no vas a decir que te quedaste embobado viéndolo y que por eso no lo seguiste, ¿no?

No hay respuesta

-¡pervertido!

-¡Y mentiroso!¡ Yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

-porque sólo lo pensé... y ¿sabes, por casualidad que tan rápido corres? ¡Apenas tuve tiempo de pensarlo y tu ya te perdías en el horizonte!- se levanta y se acerca- tus ojos están rojos...

-si, bueno me entro algo... fue horrible, solo atiné a salir corriendo

-deberías saber que salir corriendo no siempre es una buena opción naruto... - comentó la chica

-Bueno, la cosa es que nos encontramos tiempo después, en el inicio de curso...

**Flash Back**

-¡¿qué haces aquí?! - fueron las palabras que sirvieron de saludo por parte del rubio

-Te estaba buscando

-¿por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? - daba vueltas de un la do a otro

- creo que las últimas preguntas no vienen mucho al caso- comentó de manera casual aunque luego su semblante cambió drásticamente- recuerdo haberte dado mi número pero no me llamaste

-me robaron el móvil – respondió no del todo convencido

-te di mi dirección pero no fuiste a verme, ¡ni siquiera me escribiste!

-mm... bueno, eso fue hace un mes... tengo otros amigos también ¿sabes? - todo nervioso por la cercanía del otro

Sin saber que hacer, Sasuke deja salir una risa amarga

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-No es gracioso... es más bien doloroso

-¿qué?

-Que el verano, que las vacaciones acabarán tan pronto... dejaron un gusto amargo

-¿amargo? ¡No te entiendo!

-¡Bien! - lo empuja a la pared más cercana - la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, y al encontrarte aquella vez pensé que estaría bien que fueras uno de mis tantos amores de verano, una aventura, algo así... pero eras tan inocente, al final acepté ser tu amigo pero no aguntaba las ganas, tú sabes... así que iba tras las faldas de cualquiera... después, cuando las vacaciones iban a terminar me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, ¡estaba completamente confundido! Creía que era una broma, así que te obligué a que me lo dijeras para rechazarte, pero cuando lo hiciste ¡mi lengua se congeló! ¡Esperé a que contactarás conmigo para decirte todo esto, pero huiste! Entonces otra vez creí que había sido una broma, pero hoy te vi aquí, y ... ya ves... así están las cosas

Pero Sasuke había dicho y hecho todo tan rápido que el otro acabó todo mareado y desconcertado, situación que empeora al recibir un beso de Sasuke, que lo hace enrojecer hasta la mismisima raíz del pelo, y luego...

silencio

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿y luego?

- ¡estuvimos callados mucho tiempo!

- ¡no quiero la explicación en tiempo real!,¡continuén!

- mm... entonces Sasuke...

**Flash Back**

-¿qué piensas?

-¡Qué eres.!.. ¡qué eres!... ¡¡genial!!

- ¿eh? - Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que admitir su derrota; no importaba que tan serio o maduro intentara ser... no servía de mucho frente a ese chico

-¡¡te veías tan apuesto hace unos momentos!! ¡y todo eso que dijiste! - comentó con destellos saliendo de sus ojos mientras saltaba en todas direcciones

-emm... sí, bueno... - comienza en tanto intenta atraparlo- oye... - venita palpitando- ¡Naruto!- ante tal seriedad el chico se detiene en seco y se acerca cauteloso al otro

-no quiero que esto quede como una locura ocasionada por el calor ni mucho menos, así que tengo otra pregunta para ti

-dime

-quieres... ¿uieres ser mi amor de otoño?

-¿eh?- 0//0

-Por supuesto que... primavera, invierno y sobre todo, verano... también están incluidas - apenas terminó de hablar el rubio se le lanza encima, radiante de felicidad

-¿eso es un si?

-Definitivamente, nunca había estado tan feliz de venir a clases... ni cuando sirvieron ramen en el almuerzo o cuando pusieron papel suavecito en el baño o cuando supe que Leonardo DiCaprio no había muerto en "Titanic" o cuando...

definitivamente eso es un si ^^ - pensó mientras lo besaba

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Kya! Aún ahora me sonrojo de esta forma, ¡que verguenza!

-¿eso es en serio? ¿Así fue?

-¿Verdad que fue perfecto?

-Un perfecto chiste- pensó la muchacha- aunque a decir verdad, se ajusta bastante bien a ustedes- agregó en voz alta, sin olvidar el sarcasmo claro

-¡así es!¡Porque Sasuke y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

-¡Eso es innegable! - agregó el otro abrazándolo por la espalda

-B-bueno, gracias por la bebida... ¡nos vemos!- la chica no tuvo más opción que huir ante los intintos de seme desplegados por Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

-¿eh?

-Es lindo recordar como empezó todo pero... espero que nadie tenga motivos para preguntarnos como fue que terminamos

-no debería preocuparte... estas historias siempre terminan igual...

-¿cómo es eso?

-"Vivieron felices para siempre"- susurró en su cuello

* * *


End file.
